warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cinnabar Sector
Located in the South-East of Segmentum Obscurus, bordering Segmentum Ultima, the Gothic Sector and the Cicatrix Maledictum, the Cinnabar Sector has always been a zone of conflict. Close to the Eye of Terror and the galactic core, many worlds have felt the destructive hand of Chaos. Home to many factions with considerable political influence not only within the sector but also the High Council and the Administratum, the sector is notorious for schemes and ploys over competences. History The Great Crusade Many of the early wars of the Great Crusade were fought within or surrounding the Cinnabar Sector and it's central location as a transit sector made it valuable to conquer and hold. It was among the first regions to be conquered, given it's close proximity to the Segmentum Solar and Holy Terra. The Horus Heresy Similarly, it was heavily fought over during the Horus Heresy, with bloody, drawn out campaigns over it's control. Domination shifted constantly, but it's defenses were nearly completely annihilated by Warmaster Horus' forces on his way to Terra. The Wellstein Secessions Between M35 and M37, the Factory World Wellstein in the Korwitt Sub-Sector suffered from a number of rebellions and at one point declared itself independent from Imperial rule. Mainly instigated by large groups of discontent workers, believed to have been riled up by agents of extra-planetary forces, these rebellions lead to campaigns of suppression and eventually resulted in Sector Government installing a Governor Militant on the planet, tasked with keeping the population under control. Purge of Wellstein After large parts of the planet's working class laid down work and refused to continue until their conditions would improve, the Planetary Governor, Viktoria Schlimme hired a group of mercenaries known as the Six Knives to quell the uprising. As the workers turned out to be inexplicably armed, the supposedly brief campaign turned into a bloody civil war. Eventually in M35, the Lions Exemplar, deployed their 4th, 5th and 8th Wing by the request of Sector command. After descending on the planet, the Space Marines eradicated both the mercenaries and the militant workers without distinction, pacifying Wellstein forcefully. Governor Schlimme narrowly escaped execution but was consequently demoted and eventually left the planet. Defense of Wellstein After a brief period of peace, Hereteks assassinated the new Planetary Governor, Hariman Mein in M36 and attempted to take control of the planet's manufactorii. The rebellious forces could be contained for a while, but dispatched regiments of the D'Cruze Heavy Infantry and the Jovk Siege Corps eventually requested the aid of the Lions Exemplar once more. The Space Marines arrived too late to safe the planet, but were able to put a defense that lasted long enough to evacuate large parts of Wellstein's elite and defending regiments. The planet was overtaken by the Hereteks however and declared itself independent. Able to produce large amounts of war machinery with the factories under their control repurposed, Imperial forces remained unable to reconquer the planet for nearly a full millennium., especially since mutiple sources of unrest flared up in the whole Sector. The Sector Governor explicitly denied any sort of Exterminatus as the world was too valuable to lose. Recapture of Wellstein With major threats within the Cinnabar Sector under control or eradicated, Sector Command could summon enough forces to overcome the rebel forces in M37. Overseen by veterans of the two previous conflicts, and once more spearheaded by the Lions Exemplar, the combined forces of the Imperial Navy, Astra Militarum and Space Marines were finally able to break through the planet's defenses. Accompanied by heavy losses, the campaign lasted a full two years, but eventually, Wellstein was brought back under Imperial rule. After the fall of the last of the rebel's strongholds, a series of trials ended with the execution of large parts of the population, replaced by colonists from all over the Sector. With the former Planetary Governor dead and given the history of the planet, the first Governor Militant, Grete Walkenhorst was put into office. From that point on, even the slightest signs of unrest were mercilessly purged, for another rebellion would surely result in the governor's swift execution. Arad's Purge In M39, a great shift went through the entire Sector as the Batari Clan, holding the seat of Sector Governor for nearly 7.000 years, were stripped of their position due to the blatant incompetency of Daud Batari. Daud had severely neglected the sector, causing corruption among officials and heresy among the population to run rampant. After the fall of the Batari Clan, the position of Sector Governor was left vacant for nearly two decades before the bloodline Gesser was granted fiefdom over the sector. Arad Gesser was appointed to the position and immediately began to bring the Sector back into shape, a process that would be taken over by his successors and last to this day. 1st Wave Those allied to Clan Batari were still in their positions of power and consequently the first to suffer from the Gessers takeover. Thousands if not millions of officials and bureaucrats were relieved from their positions under the pretense of uprooting the rampant corruption, but argued by many to put those loyal to the new rulers into positions of influence. 2nd Wave Clan Batari had been adamant in refusing to ally itself with House Padparadscha, regarding them as upstart savages and beneath their standing. While the Gessers likely had the same view, they recognized the influence the Padparadschas possessed throughout the Sector and the many forces present. In exchange for accessing this network, they granted them government over Ravinder and an entry into the political machinations of Terra, forging a bond with mutual benefits which lasts to this day. The Dark Imperium With the Sector back under capable management and its two major forces working together rather than against each other, Cinnabar saw an era of stability and comparable peace for the next millennia. The increasing number of Chaos attacks would eventually reach their peak with the destruction of Cadia during Abaddon's 13th Black Crusade. With the formation of the Cicatrix Maledictum, the Cinnabar Sector lost its connection to Terra and the guidance of the Astronomicon. Heresy ran rampant as Chaos forces plundered many of the Sectors' worlds' and both were barely contained by the present military forces. Relief would come in form of Guilliman's Unnumbered Sons and the Indomitus Crusade, granting the Sector direly-needed reinforcements. Still far from stable, the Sector's collapse has been avoided and actual steps to secure it are being taken. Notable Sub-Sectors Kamal Sub-Sector Located in the center of the sector, it is often referred to as the Threefold Crown, since the Headquarters of the Sector's three major powers are located here. Heavily guarded by Battlefleet Cinnabar, it has withstood the increasing amount of attacks from Chaos and Xenos forces ever since the formation of the Cicatrix Maledictum. Vasant System Ruled from the twin planets Ravinder and D'Cruze, the former is the seat of Sector Governor Benit Gesser, a man known for strict efficiency, while the latter is the home of House Padparadscha, a dynasty of incredibly wealthy and influential merchants. The system is heavily guarded by a large fleet as well as the D'Cruze Heavy Infantry. Notable Locations * [[Ravinder|'Ravinder']]: Seat of Sector Governor Benit Gesser, Ravinder is fully devoted to its role. The overwhelming majority of the population work as scribes and clerks of the Administratum, tasked with processing thousands of incoming reports, requests and calls for help. Sustained by a class of menial workers, the rampant criminality in the lower levels of the Hive cities are dealt with by shipping whole districts worth of inhabitants off planet as the Ravinder Exiles. * [[D'Cruze|'D'Cruze']]: Twin planet of Ravinder, it is a stop for the myriad of merchant vessels crossing the sector, as almost all shipping lanes in the sector are owned by House Padparadscha either directly or through one of their many branch families. It is ruled by the House itself and thousands of guilds overseeing the planetary trade and economy. * Konda: A vast Agri-World dedicated to keeping the system fed. Covered almost entirely in farms and plantations, it has proven vital to sustaining the system ever since it was cut off from Segmentum Solar by the Cicatrix Maledictum Nave System Fueled mainly by the mineral-rich moons of D'Cruze, the Forge World Spoth produces a myriad of weapons and armor for the forces of the Imperium in the whole Sector, such as the Lions Exemplar or the hundreds of regiments of the Astra Militarum. Large shipyards in its orbit also supply Battlefleet Cinnabar and the merchant fleets crossing the system. Notable Locations * Spoth: A major Forge World tasked with supplying the regiments raised in the Kamal Sub-Sector as well as Battlefleet Cinnabar. Overseen by Fabricator General Isenbard Brun, it is known for being able to forge Plasma weapons in a rarely seen quantity. * Xenides: Its nature and atmosphere almost wholly consumed by the fires of a forgotten, ancient conflict, it now serves as little more than a weapon testing facility for Spoth and training grounds for the D'Cruze Heavy Infantry. The barren red deserts of the planet are littered with ruins of barely recognizable origin and prove a harsh, unforgiving environment for the recruits. Putr System Home to Battlefleet Cinnabar, the Ramilles-class Starfort Vasundhara serves as its base of operations ever since its warp drive systems have been damaged irreparably during the initial pacification of the Cinnabar Sector. Notable Locations * Vasundhara: A Ramilles-class Starfort rendered stationary due to its warp systems being damaged beyond repair. It is the administrative HQ for Battlefleet Cinnabar and has been somewhat refitted to accomodate the thousands of Navy officers. Nevertheless, it has lost nothing of its firepower. * Ias: A gas giant with low gravity, the Aeronautica Imperialis sustains several orbital bases to train future pilots in the swirling clouds of the planet. Different than those trained on Eachann, pilots from Ias excel in void warfare rather than landing operations. Heliodre Sub-Sector Towards the north-western corner of the sector lies the Heliodre sub-sector, also known as the Heliodre Expanse. This part of the sector is only sparsely populated with vast distances between individual systems. Bort System Ever since its colonization, the Bort system was a place for outcasts and renegades. Far from most imperial authorities, its many asteroid fields and lifeless moons served as hideouts for pirates and those hiding from the Adeptus Arbites. This relative tranquility was briefly interrupted when the Penal Mining World Cairngorn fell to the temptations of Slaanesh, instigated by the warband Ecstasy of Fulmination at the dawn of the Dark Imperium. The planet was found beyond salvation and subjected to Exterminatus by the Inquisition. Notable Locations * [[Cairngorn|'Cairngorn']]:''' Formerly a Mining World operated by criminals from all over the sector, its population would eventually be drafted into service for the Emperor as the 1st Cairngorn Penal Legion in M38. The regiment was fairly successful in their campaigns, but fell from grace in the 41st Millennium under their last leader, Major Evangelija Atanasov. The planet's population was eventually corrupted into the worship of Slaanesh and eventually eradicated in the fires of an Exterminatus. * '''Therric's End: Named after the sight of a final battle between the pirate lord Josswen Therric and Battlefleet Cinnabar, the debris and wracks house a fluctuating number of renegade and pirate groups. Largely self-sustained by raids and smuggling, they avoided falling to Chaos or proving enough of a threat to be eradicated so far. Chaodach System Below the Bort System, Chaodach could be considered the polar opposite. Eachann, a planet used to train Imperial pilots and home to the Imperial Saint Dougal Monroe is considered the jewel of the Sub-Sector. The system's citizens always lived in relative peace, spared from major threats but instead suffering the frequent raids of pirates operating from the Bort system. Efforts to root up these criminals have rarely been successful. Notable Locations * [[Eachann|'Eachann']]:''' After the elevation of Dougal Monroe to a Saint following his victories and death against the Orks of Eachann's moon, the planet has become a target for many pilgrims. Honoring his achievements, the planet's government directed some funding towards the Eachann Fusiliers instead of focusing almost exclusively on the Aeronautica Imperialis' training facilities. * '''Erskine: An archive world, complexes under the lush meadows and groves house millions of imperial documents and reports, detailing the history of the Cinnabar Sector. Maintained by a declining number of scribes and scholars, many areas have been sealed off entirely to prevent the contained records from decaying. Mittageisen Gulf To the south-east of the sector's center lies the Mittageisen Gulf, an industrial power house and therefore heavily guarded, most prominently by the Lions Exemplar Space Marines. Over the history of the Sector, the Gulf has been repeatedly the venue of minor and major uprsisings as well as Chaos and Xenos infiltrations. This has lead to a strong surveillance by imperial authorities and the adoption of harsh, sometimes even dictatorial styles of ruling by many Planetary Governors. Regenbrand System With the Lions Exemplar's homeworld Regenbrand as its only inhabited planet, the system is located close to the Gulf's center, allowing the Space Marines to rapidly respond to threats. The other planets of the system are exclusively Dead Worlds, occasionally used by smugglers and criminals daring or foolish enough to conduct their business right under the Astartes' sight. * Regenbrand: Home world of the Lions Exemplar, the planet is harsh and unforgiving, plagued by storms and Feral Orks. Its inhabitants are hardy, long-suffering people of pure genestock, organized in city states and mercenary formations acting as armies for hire and hunters. * Weihmarie: Regenbrand's moon and the location of the Chapter's Fortress-Monastery, the Leuwenwall. After passing the initial trials, recruits are further trained in the specialized facilities on the moon, including warfare in the vacuum, low atmosphere environments or the confined space of underground tunnels. Korwitt System Towards the eastern fringe of the Gulf lies the Korwitt system, home to numerous factory and mining worlds which manufacture a variety of goods needed for both private and military use. Over the millennia, the governments of these worlds have adopted ever harsher methods of keeping their population under control, responding to repeated uprisings and minor rebellions. Most famous of these was the Wellstein Secession, in which the planet managed to escape the grip of the Imperium for almost three-thousand years before being subjugated by the Lions Exemplar. Notable Locations * Wellstein: Manufacturing a variety of combat drugs and other medical supplies, the planet's population has repeatedly risen up against its leaders only to be subsequently put into submission with extreme prejudice. After three separate campaigns over the course of three-thousand years, starting in M35 and lasting to M37, the planet is ruled by a Governor-Militant and rebellious elements are mercilessly subdued by experienced Kill-Squads. * Nieglitz: Producing Imperial icons, statues, altar figurines, texts and pamphlets, the world has close ties with the Ministorum and supplies their Shrine Worlds and Missionary Fleets throughout the Sector. Compared to other worlds in the system, the government's rule on Nieglitz is lax, enabled by the populations zealotry. * Silberpakt: A mining world rich in precious ores like silver, gold and platinum, its ties with House Padparadscha are even closer than that of the other planets in the sub-sector. The merchant dynasty is the biggest buyer of these minerals, closely followed by the Ministorum. Abenwald System Named after the now extinct Rogue Trader dynasty responsible for discovering it, the system is littered with shipyards between its few planets, which are dedicated to the production of ferrocrete and other construction materials used throughout the Sector. Volden Sub-Sector Far towards the west of the Cinnabar Sector lies a small portion of space known as the Volden Sub-Sector. Featuring a large number of planets worth classifying as Paradise Worlds, many of these are Maiden Worlds of the Eldar and settlers consequently risk the Xenos' ire. Bouchard System A stronghold of the Ministorum since the Redemption of Sylvain, it used to be ruled by conglomerates and corporations. After the Ecclesiarchy gained and increased their influence, these have either adapted or left the system. Notable Locations * Sylvain: Formerly a polluted Hive World, its inhabitants fell to Nurgle after centuries of illness and pollution. The planet was purged by the Order of the Ebon Chalice and saw the rise of Sister Roselle to Sainthood. Crying vermillion tears for the suffering of the population, these were declared a blessing of the Emperor after their healing properties were discovered. In her honor, the Order of the Vermillion Tears was founded and Sylvain turned into a Shrine World. * Bolna Sott: An Agri-World, supplying the whole Sub-Sector with food. Tisus System Frequent Eldar and Exodite activity make the system dangerous for human settlers, but other priorities limit the actions of the Imperial Navy and Astra Militarum. This has lead to a labile stalemate, occasionally interrupted by skirmishes. Notable Locations * Yaineth: Covered in vast, warm oceans surging against crystal white beaches, it's renowned beauty makes it a common place for rest and cure among the imperial elite. * Ruun: Suffering the birth of the Ecstasy of Fulmination, during which the majority of the planet's ruling elite was massacred, it has since seen little in terms of restoration and been put under quarantine by the Inquisition. Dinadan Cluster Located on the upper southern galactic plane, dense nebulae swirl around the Dinadan Cluster and its many worlds. Many planets are classified as Frontier Worlds, with its inhabitants being forced and able to sustain themselves without imperial support for prolonged amounts of time. The entire Cluster effectively stands under the rule and protection of House Peregrine, its Knights operating from the many worlds and fending of Xenos and Chaos raiders. For the incredible military prowess and value the House possesses, imperial authorities operate with a certain degree of humility in the Cluster. Hyland System Slightly south to the center of the Cluster lies the Hyland system, harboring Sicarra, the home of House Peregrine. Notable Locations * Sicarra: Home to House Peregrine and heavily defended, Sicarra is a dry world, punishing excess and carelessness. Its people live with little but their pride in the service to the Knights is all the greater. * Isambard's End: Once a prosperous colony like Sicarra, Isambard's End was blessed with vast mineral resources while struck with cold weather due to its position close to the system's outer rim. Its inhabitants would not survive the Age of Strife, but the world later became a Forge World of the Adeptus Mechanicus in exchange for their support of House Peregrine. Notable Characters Imperium of Man Sector Command & Nobles * Lord Cinnabar Benit Gesser: Sector Governor and known as a ruthless bureaucrat. Rumored to sustain an extensive network of spies all across the sector, there is little escaping his attention. Despising the petty infighting of the noble and rich of the Cinnabar Sector, those complicating his work with their schemes often suffer a a dark fate. In return, Gesser is known to bestow generous rewards upon those providing results. * Lady Admiral Mohinder Jein: Hailing from a family of Navy officers, she usually resides aboard the Vasundhara, the Ramilles-class Starfort serving as the Navy's administrative headquarters within the sector. Though appearing aloof she is a regular visitor on the balls and parties of the sector's elite, ensuring that Battlefleet Cinnabar is properly supported and well-connected. * Lady Marshal Réka Vargha: Trained in the Schola Obedia, Vargha holds command over the entirety of the Adeptus Arbites within the sector and is known to condemn any transgression of the Lex Imperialis with outmost severity. * Lord General Militant Grigore Lungu: Little is known about the highest ranking member of the Astra Militarum within the sector aside from an almost ascetic dedication to his position. Speaking mostly through subordinates, his only regular appearances are those on the council of the Sector Governor. * Arch-Cardinal Corentin Gwenneg: Perhaps unusual for his position, Corentin is considered a realist, which does not stop him to pursue spreading the influence of the Ministorum in the sector. * Fabricator General Isenbard Brun: Considered the leader of the Adeptus Mechanicus in the Cinnabar Sectur, Brun rarely leaves Spoth and instead immerses himself in the study and preservation of the Imperium's most ancient and venerated technologies, most notably Plasma weaponry. * Lord Inquisitor Donat Soler: Although the Inquisition lacks a formal hierarchy like other imperial organizations, there are still those above regular Inquisitors, elevated into their position by recognition of their services and the trust of their peers. Donat Soler is among the most experienced Inquisitors in the whole sector and offers advise to its rulers. * Ramachandra and Kishitija Padparadscha: Patriarch and Matriarch and House Padparadscha, the Cinnabar Sector's most influential merchant and industrialist dynasty. Rumored to have their hands and members of their family in nearly every business of the sector, there is little escaping their greedy grip. The influence of the Padparadschas even spreads to the ranks of the Imperial Navy and the Astra Militarum. * Lord Atreides Peregrine: Head of House Peregrine and a frequent participant in battles across the Cinnabar Sector. Among the few to openly oppose House Padparadscha, the Knight House matches their adversaries financial prowess with its military power and has, although less, a great number of influential allies within the imperial hierarchy. Imperial Navy * Admiral Rakshata Padparadscha: Third eldest daughter of the main house and known for her unusual and creative void tactics, she has reached her position by both hard work and the connections of her family. Recently, she has shifted her responsibilities to her substitute in order to hunt down her younger sister Vaati, who has betrayed the Emperor to serve the Prince of Pleasure. Adeptus Astartes * Grand Master Engelbert Gasto: Leading the Lions Exemplar for nearly a century now, Gasto is skilled with Bolter and Blade. Of a calm and composed mind and clad in one of the Chapter's few suits of Terminator armor, he is commonly seen in the heat of battle, guiding his Marines with expertise and by example. Through the trying times of the Dark Imperium, Gasto managed to preserve the forces of the Lions and successfully integrated the Primaris Marines into their ranks. * Chapter Master Evarist Panos: A sullen individual, Panos is a fatalistic man who has watched the steady decline of his Chapter, the Dominators. As one of the few remaining able to take leadership, he continues to guide his Brothers against the many threats of the sector. Though a faint light of hope emerged in the 42nd Millennium, even the introduction of the Primaris Marines is not certain to save the Chapter from its slow degradation. Adepta Sororitas * Prioress Victoire Germain: Leading the Convent of the Order of the Vermillion Tears for now 30 years, she succeeded Prioress Eveline Perrot after her death at the hands of a Greater Demon of Nurgle. Victoire was considered too inexperienced to lead the Order, but she eventually prevailed and proved those who doubted her wrong. * Prioress Immone Alicent: Considered a prodigy in her youth, Prioress Alicent quickly rose through the ranks of the Order of the 6th Divine Gate. Ever since the dawn of the Dark Imperium, she had more than enough opportunity to prove her worth in battle, as the Order's home world Carocas has been under near constant assault by the forces of Chaos. Inquisition * [[Isidora Tenley|'Isidora Tenley']]: A Thorian Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus active for almost 200 years, she was known to give sinners and traitors a last chance to redeem themselves before making her final judgement. For unknown reasons, she found her death at the hands of Eldar in 103.M40. * Toma Filipov: A student of Inquisitor Tenley and also an Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus, the Telepath would dedicate his later life to unravel the circumstances behind the death of his teacher, though ultimately futile. * Calco Di Wulfe: Suspected to be a former criminal, he was notorious even among his peers of the Ordo Xenos for his unorthodox methods. Widely considered a Radical, Di Wulfe was known to willingly make use of Xenos technology and employ some in his retinue. Eventually declared Excommunicae Traitoris, Di Wulfe fled the Cinnabar Sector and was considered dead before resurfacing almost half a millennium later in Segmentum Tempestus. Astra Militarum * ... Questor Imperialis * Onnifer Peregrine: Heir to House Peregrine after the demise of her older brothers, her claim to that position is only hindered by the a single dark spot in her lineage. Nevertheless, for lack of alternative candidates, she is almost certain to succeed Lord Atreides. Until then, she boards her Knight, Wrath of the Prudent to crush the enemies of House Peregrine. Heretical The Ecstasy of Fulmination * Major [[Evangelija Atanasov|'Evangelija Atanasov']]: The last commander of the 1st Cairngorn Penal Legion, she is considered the major reason behind the regiment's fall to Chaos in the 41st Millennium. Cunning, cruel and driven by ambition, her warband the Ecstasy of Fulmination has been confirmed to behind numerous raids on the eastern fringe of the Sector. * Commissar Frantziska Ibarra: Atanasov's second in command and a shame to her office, she is known to be behind the abduction and enslavement of thousands of Imperial citizens in order to force them into service for the Dark Prince. * Captain Vaati Padparadscha: 4th eldest daughter of the main family of Padparadscha and currently a stain on its honor. Though there is little known about her motifs, her treason has caused her older sister Rakshata to take it upon herself to hunt Vaati down and deliver the Emperor's justice to her. So far however, Vaati has managed to escape the pursuing elements of Battlefleet Cinnabar, less but similarly gifted in the art of voidfare than her older sister. Xenos * Boss Eadshredda: A notorious freebooter with an unhealthy addiction to Dakka, Eadshredda is the bane of Imperial shipping lanes during the 42nd Millennium. Carrying a repurposed Dreadnought Assault Cannon, Eadshredda's Ork force carries an overwhelming amount of firepower compared to their relatively small size. Raiding merchant vessels and frontier planets since several decades, the increasing unrest in the sector supplies them with ever new targets. Present Forces The Cinnabar Sector is home to many forces, Imperial or Xenos, official or renegade. Imperium of Man Adeptus Astartes * [[Lions Exemplar|'Lions Exemplar']]: A successor of the Dark Angels, the Lions are inexplicably shunned by their progenitors. With a sense of asceticism, the Chapter's Chaplains hold great influence, going so far as to grant them command over entire Wings, their term for companies. Highly adaptable on the battlefield and equipped with a well-stocked supply of Plasma weaponry, they drown their enemies in energy blasts and Bolter shells, taking all measures deemed necessary to achieve victory. * Dominators: Sons of the 21st 'Cursed' Founding from an unknown progenitor, the Dominators are a Space Marine Chapter with a dark reputation. Extraordinarily resilient to pain, Brothers of the Dominators are reportedly dull and lacking in tactical prowess. Fleet-based, they primarily act as siege and assault troops, wading stoically through enemy fire. The Chapter is most famous for its use of several Leviathan Pattern Dreadnoughts, ancient war machines so powerful that either their pilots' mind or life are eventually forfeit during service. Adepta Sororitas * Lesser Order Militant of the Vermillion Tears: Founded after the rise of Saint Roselle during the purge of the planet, they are stationed on the Shrine World Sylvain. With close relations to Orders Hospitaller and well-versed in fighting the forces of Nurgle, they readily deploy against his foul servants and frequently partake in purges or protect Orders Hospitaller on their missions all across the sector. * Lesser Order Militant of the 6th Divine Gate: Wardens of Carocas, a Cemetery and Shrine World secretly used as a base of operations for the Inquisition, the Sisters of the Heavenly Gate were tasked with defending the planet against the assaults of those seeking to acquire the forbidden lore stored in the underground complexes. The Convent is a small one, numbering only 600 Sisters. Astra Militarum * D'Cruze Heavy Infantry: The pride of House Padparadscha and the Sector Command, the Heavy Infantry is supplied with Hellguns and Carapace Armor and considered to be among the best soldiers serving in the Astra Militarum. * Ravinder Exiles: Polar opposite to the regiment of their twin planet, the Ravinder Exiles are formed exclusively from criminals and Hive gangers. Equipped with the bare minimum, the Penal Legion fights only to redeem their crimes in death. * Eachann Fusiliers: Lacking in experience, the Fusiliers are zealous, highly motivated troops, originating in the worship of their home planet's saint, Dougal Monroe. Due to close ties with the Aeronautica Imperialis, they deploy with aerial support vessels. * Jovk Siege Corps: Raised from birth in tunnels infested with dangerous wildlife, Jovkian troops are highly specialized in defensive siege tactics and the construction of fortifications. Questor Imperialis * House Peregrine: A vigilant Knight House, favoring to bring their machines into the frenzy of melee and obliterate the enemies of the Cinnabar Sector and the Imperium with thundering cannons and crushing blades. Heretical Chaos * [[Ecstasy of Fulmination|'Ecstasy of Fulmination']]: Originially the 1st Cairngorn Penal Legion, the regiment was corrupted by its commander, Major Evangelija Atanasov after millennia of faithful service and turned to serve the Prince of Pleasure, Slaanesh. Together with traitorous elements of Battlefleet Cinnabar, they roam the border between the Cinnabar Sector and the neighboring Ultima Segmentum. Xenos * Eadshredda's Dakkaboyz: Freebooterz and mercenaries, the Orks under Eadshredda's command carry amounts of firepower able to overwhelm far larger forces than their own. Plundering and pirating, they have come to blows with both the Imperial Navy and Astra Militarum all throughout the sector, escaping with a combination of cunning and firepower. * Cabal of the Splintered Mind: A Dark Eldar Cabal relishing in the use of terror tactics and psychological warfare, it plagues the outer rims of the sector. Lead by an infamous pair of true-borne twins, the Cabal constantly escapes the grip of the imperial authorities. Quotes Category:Sectors Category:Imperium Category:Galaxy Category:Segmentum Obscurus